vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Live! in New York City VHS 1994
FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logo * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * "Barney Live: In New York City" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Producer: Martha Datema Lipscomb * Director: Bruce Deck * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Lyricist/Composer: Phil Parker * Costume Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Lighting Designer: Ken Billington * Production Manager: Robin C. Mathiesen * Associate Director: Heather Smith * Cast ** Voice of Barney - Bob West ** Body Costume of Barney - David Joyner & Carey Stinson ** Voice of Baby Bop - Julie Johnson ** Body Costume of Baby Bop - Jeff Ayers ** Voice of B.J. - Patty Wirtz ** Body Costume of B.J. - Jeff Brooks ** Winkster - David Voss & Ashley Wood ** Barney Understudy - Alan Bruce ** B.J. and Baby Bop Understudy - Carol Farabee ** Shawn - John David Bennett, II ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Tosha - Hope Cervantes ** Kathy - Lauren King ** Carlos - Corey Lopez ** Min - Pia Manalo ** Julie - Susannah Wetzel ** Kelly - Rebecca Wilson * Dancers: Barbara Angeline, Joe Bowerman, Tina Bush, Garlang Days, Vivien Eng, Raymond Harris, Steve Petrillo, Carolyn Ockert, Michelle Robinson, Amy Shure, Kristin Willits, Dana Zell * Guest: Morgan Jordan * Narrator: Charles Edward Hall * Additional Casting: Shirley Abrams * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Manager: Andrew Feigin * Assistant Stage Managers: Peter Muste, Travis DeCastro * Audio Supervisor: David M. Boothe * Editor: McKee Smith * Associate Lighting Designer: Jason Kantrowitz * Moving Light Programmer: Jack Albeck * Lighting Supervisor: David Grill * Assistant Lighting Designer: Laura Manteuffel * Technical Director: Emmett Loughran * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Video Support Supervisor: Ken Wise * Camera: Bruce A. Harmon, Vance Holmes, Mark Renaudin, Tom Dowling, Alan Anesto, Ron Washburn * Louima Crane Operator: Stuart Allen * Louima Crane Assistant: Ernie Jew * Louina Crane Arm: Jasper Johnson * Unitel Representative: Janine Crowe * Unitel Eic/Technology Support: Keith Blachly * Unitel Maintenance: Peter Dahlstrom * VTR Operator: Pete Ten Haagan * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Audio Assistant: Bob Aldridge, Tay C. Hoyle * Pre-Record Engineer: Dan Gerhard * Utility: Tony Lenzo, Jim Parente, Keith Guadaramma, Vinnie DeMaio * Property Master: Michael Kelly * Props: Elizabeth Velten * Flyman: James Anderson * Fly Rigging: Flying by Foy * Dressers: Maron Ali, Andrew Corbo, Dana Davis, Marcia McIntosh, Donna Smith, Peter White * Chorus Dressers: Beth Durham, DeWayne Kirchner * Head Carpentry: Jimmy McDonald * Assistant Carpentry: Tom Christiansen * Head Electrics: Billy Walker * Assistant Electrics: John Lemac, Anthony LeMacchia * Chief Front Lights: Thomas Daniel Gorey * Head Props: Tony Hauser * Head Audio: Ed Santini * Assistant Costume Designer: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Wardrobe Supervisor: Barbara van Zandt * Wardrobe Coordinator: Thom Heyer * Wardrobe Illustrator: Julie Ballantyne Hinkle * Special FX Makeup Design: Larry Aeschlimann * Special FX Makeup: Jeanie D'Iorio * Makeup/Hair: Kasha Breuning, David Maderich, Carol Sherry, Pauline White * Wardrobe Assistant: Janet Bush * Costume Technicians: Charles Bailey, Ray Henry * Switchers: Susie Thennes, Tommy Bourgeois, Traci Hutton, Andy Wallach, Roy Turpin, Diana Story, Natalie G. Sergi-Saari, Jacqueline L. Hesley, Jennifer Eufemi, Mike Hefner, Nancy Steward * Head Costume Assistant: Brian Blevins * Costume Assistants: Bennett Golder, Jim Horvath, Michael Adkins * Elephant Handler: Dawn Animal Agency * Production Coordinator: Charlotte Spivey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Radio City Production Manager: Lynn Finkle * Assistant to Producer: Jill Hance * Script Supervisor: Kelly Maher, Lindsey Aikens * Assistant Music Director: Larry Haron * Music Production Coordinator: Keith Davenport * Music Recording Engineer: Mike Pietzsch * Playback Operator: Wally Usiatynski * Post Supervisor: Jeff Gittle * Post Production Engineer: Randy Breedlove * Video Graphics: Peggy Fussell * Credits: David Buell * Assistant to Performance Director: Nancy White Marshall * Tutor: Sandra Gilpin * Child Supervisor: Mary Evans * Production Assistants: Darin Williams, Yusufu Henry, Brian Wander * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" and "Barney and Friends" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * Special thanks to Jonathan Tisch, Allen LeWinter, Barry Slotnick and Amy Cascio * Recorded live at Radio City Music Hall * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Charities Benefited from this Production: National Network of Children's Advocacy Centers, Camp Win (Women in Need, Inc.), Lifebeat, The Naras Foundation, Inc., The Nordoff-Robbins Music Therapy Foundation, Inc. • For more information, please call: 1-800-791-8093 * Executive Supervision: Richard C. Leach * Copyright 1994 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Category:1994 Category:Barney Home Video Category:VHS